YYH Poems all Characters
by music4life2009
Summary: Have fun reading and if you read them the right way then they will make scence. I added an Yoko Kurama poem. Yes I know another one I know. Can't help it.
1. Stay With Me Forever

A/N Hey everybody I hope you like it. All my friends say its really good.

Yoko Kurama Poem

Stay with me forever

**Sit under the moonlight and embrace me  
Wiping away my fears and doubts  
Please be there for me  
Please love me for the person  
Who I am on the inside, instead of the outside.  
Please just love me forever and ever  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Don't ever leave my side at night  
Just stay with me  
Kiss me, embrace me as your own  
Don'****t leave my side  
"I love you"  
"And I you"  
Even when the day goes bad don?t leave  
Stay with me  
Promise me Promise me  
Stay with me under the moonlight  
Embrace me as your own  
Love me for who I am not what I look like.  
Stay with me forever  
embrace me, kiss me  
Stay with me  
love me for always I will love you**

Hit the little blue button and let me know what you think of this.

Yoko Kurama/Kurama (both forms) are mine.

If you are reading my story Kuronue's Return sorry it is talking so long to update.


	2. Can you guess who I am?

**Can you guess who I am?**

I am very strong for my size.

I train hard every day because of it.

I have jet black hair that sits up on end

I have a jagan eye.

Can you guess who I am?

Here are more clues

I don't talk very much

I say hn a lot

I fought in the dark torment

was abounded when I was young

by my mother because I was a boy

she could only have girls like

my sister Yukina

I have red eyes.

I mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame

I am mean and get called shrimpy by Kuwabara

Now can you guess who I am? I will be mad if you get it wrong

Think real hard and put the clues together

I am ?

Hiei


	3. Hiei's Poem 2

Hiei's Poem 2 Do they Love me?

Clouds cover my heart

I am unable to realize

what love is because

of my past

My mother threw me out to sea

My sister does not know

I am her older brother

Won't they figure out I am alone

I work alone

Shadows cover everything

I won't tell my sister

I am her brother

because

If I die she will be

heart broken

and then my soul can not live in peace

I will feel guilty at all costs

I love her

I think that is the only love there is in my heart

My mother died because she had to throw me out to sea

If only she could protect

from what I am now

If she was alive will she love me and

not think about my past

will she love me even though I am

a criminal on probation

If my father is alive will he love me

he is the one who through me out to sea

on that fateful day when I was young

So I guess not

Will my sister love me

even of my past

If they find out I will not show any emotion at

all toward them just a simple death glare will do

that should teach them not to tell if I say so


	4. Can you guess who I am? Different Charac...

**Can you guess who I am**

Silver vain

Moon light strain

who's silver hair shines bright

with in the moon light

Can you guess who I am

I am a fox demon

I am tall with long silver hair

I am very good with plants

I have a friend who is a fire demon

Now can you guess who I am

take a minute

think hard

If you guessed Yoko Kurama

Then you are quite right


	5. Hiei's Poem

**Hiei's Poem**

My life is full of obstacles 

people in the way of my dreams

are they really here to help me

or are they here to get in my way

are they here to annoy me

what do they want

they don't understand me at all

when they think they have me all figured out

I change the rules

I am the indepent one

I like to work alone

on all costs

But if you gain my

Respect

Friendship

then I will be loyal

no matter the cost

But nobody seems to figure that out

the true question is

Will they ever find out who I really am?

so maybe one day in the future

maybe somebody somewhere

they will figure me out

but will they know I like to do things alone

be my own boss

I am the tough one out of them all

I dare anybody who wants to try

Live in my life.

Try I dare you

You won't last

because you are not like me

You have to be like me

to live in my world

with my dreams

and my friends.

Nobody cares

they say they do

but do they really

It's written on their faces

written in their eyes

So

Will they ever figure it out

who I really am

or will I have to be the tough one

everyday of my life

I guess they will never figure me out

People think I need to losen up a bit

But how would they know how I feel

From moring till I go to bed

I have to be tough

I can't let emotions show

Or they would get the better of me

People will tease

I will get mad and fast

It is easy to make me mad real quick

Nobody looks behind the face

They think I am weak

But they are wrong

So I'll end this here and hope that

one day they will finally see the light that

I am the orginal

the one who is different

from everybody else


End file.
